Percy Katniss Harry Lucy
by Harry.Percy.Lucy.Katniss
Summary: This is a story that contains Percy Jackson, Katniss Everdeen, Harry Potter and The Pevensie children. It involves an OC that travels throughout their stories. I don't know about you but I have always wanted to be able to meet my heroes.
1. Chapter 1 Swimming

**I do not own Any Percy Jackson Characters, Harry Potter Characters, Hunger Games Characters, or Narnia Characters.**

Chap 1 Swimming

_Finally_ I thought as I finished all my homework. I had an Art project, an English photo story and Math Exercises. I was seriously annoyed. I mean it's the weekend they shouldn't be allowed to give us homework. But I realised I couldn't do anything about it. Instead I decided to go down for a swim at the beach.

My phone beeped. It was Tasha, my best friend. Her text went something like this, "U wanna go to the beach?" . "I'm heading there already." I replied. A few seconds later I got my reply. ":D :D :D!"

I quickly changed into swimmers grabbed a towel and took the short path from my house to the beach. I knew Tasha lived farther away from the beach than me so I decided to already start swimming.

I loved the water it always refreshed me. On this particular day it was particularly refreshing. I don't know, may be it was the fact that I had just been cooped up for hours in my room doing homework, but the water was even more refreshing today.

After a few minutes I saw Tasha waving at me from the beach. I saw her and swam over. We chatted for a couple of minutes then headed back in.

The next thing I knew there was a huge force pulling me under. I heard Tasha calling my name in the distance. The next thing I knew I was….


	2. Chapter 2 Weightless

**I do not own Any Percy Jackson Characters, Harry Potter Characters, Hunger Games Characters, or Narnia Characters.**

**Authors Note: Thank you to Magicmarauder171 for convincing me there was someone out there reading this.**

Chap 2. Weightless

I could feel the water around me. I could feel pressure on all sides. I kind of felt like what you would expect to feel if you were time travelling.

After a few minutes later I felt all movement stop. I was slowly drifting through the water. _Take a deep breath _I told myself. _WAIT! _I opened my eyes. I was still in the ocean I could feel the water around me. But that doesn't make sense. I just took a breath. To be sure I took another one. But this just didn't make sense. I was underwater but I was able to breathe. What is going on?

"ANYBODY THERE?"I shouted to the open ocean even though I knew it was pointless. I mean I am in the middle of the ocean and I'm underwater.

As I drifted there contemplating what to do, I heard a voice. But it wasn't like hearing through your ears, I could hear it in my head like when you're thinking something you can hear your thoughts but this one someone else's voice, a male by the sound of it. Now I know we are all told when we are told that if you are hearing voices in your head you should talk to someone as it is most likely you are going mad.

Any way the voice was saying "I'm coming Tyson calm down." I froze shocked. The next thing I know a 17 year-old guy is swimming past me. Now swimming isn't exactly the right way to describe it. He was more or less shooting past me. It was like there were jets at the ends of his feet that were propelling him forward.

"Hi" I said to him. "Hi.' He said glancing at me he kept going about 10 metres farther until he realised where he was he quickly sped back towards me. "What are you doing her? How are you able to breathe?" He asks me. "Never mind, I better take you to dad." he finishes. With that he takes hold of my wrist and we shoot off again. I feels like swimming but it also feels like the water is pushing us from behind as well.

"I'm Percy, Percy Jackson by the way." "Carmen, just Carmen." I reply.

We round the corner of some rocks and all of a sudden in front of me I see a large castle It's made completely out of coral. I stare at it open mouthed. Percy laughs at my expression. "I know what you mean." He tells me.

Percy knocks on the doors. I have been amazed and surprised this whole time. But the biggest surprise came now. A middle aged man who looked a lot like Percy stepped out. I gasped 'Dad?" I said. The man turned to me. "Carmen." He gasped out in shock.


	3. Chapter 3 Truth

**I do not own Any Percy Jackson Characters, Harry Potter Characters, Hunger Games Characters, or Narnia Characters.**

Chap 3 Truth

Percy looked back and forth between the two of us. "Wait, you two know each other?"

"Of course, he's my dad! He comes to visit my mom and I once a year during the summer holiday." I told him.

"Well, now I know why you have to go to Australia every winter." Percy said to dad. "But that still doesn't explain why she thinks you her father."

"Okay, sit down it's quite a story. 15 years ago, just after I met your mom Percy, I was down at Bondi beach, when all of a sudden I saw a group of women diving into the water. They were competing in a triathlon. Now towards the back of the group there was a young woman. She was so far back that you wouldn't have expected her to win the race.

But all of a sudden she shot forward, within minutes she was ahead of everyone else in the race. In the end she won.

I said to myself, who is this amazing woman? I had to meet her. So, when the race was done I went and invited her to have a coffee with me.

Now I was still sad as I had just left your mom after Zeus banned us from seeing our kids. But when I was talking to this woman I forgot everything, the pain from having to leave your mom, the stress of the ocean. We talked for hours.

I ended up staying for a week. But just like with your mom, I had to leave. It was just like being with your mom again Percy.

After I left, I swore off all mortal women. I couldn't take it anymore, falling in love only to have my heart ripped out when I had to leave.

A few months later you both came along." Dad finished.

"What do you mean by mortal women, and who is Zeus?" I asked confused.

"And father, that still doesn't explain why Carmen knew that you were her dad and I didn't." Percy commented.

"Do you know about greek mythology?" I nodded. "Well it is not just all myths it is the truth. Carmen along with being yours and Percy's dad I am also the god of the sea. I am Poseidon. Zeus is my brother; he is the king of the gods." I just stood there in shock.

"Now the reason Carmen knows me is because a couple of years ago when Carmen was ten she competed in her first triathlon. I had to see it so I stood and watched from the background. She of course won being my daughter. Anyway I went to congratulate her. But my plan to just go say congratulations then leave was compromised when Carmen began shouting. You see Carmen is a smart girl. The moment I began to talk to her she screamed because she was well educated in the topic of "stranger danger". Any way before I knew it her mom had come, recognised me, calmed her down and then brought us all to a café to chat.

I had a great time. However when it came time for me to leave Carmen said to me, "You'll come watch me next year when I compete, right?" I couldn't refuse so I said yes. It became a sort of tradition for us.

That is why Carmen knows me and you don't." Dad or should I say Poseidon finished the story.

"So who wants lunch?" Dad asked us with a smile on his face.

Percy and I looked at him in disbelief, I mean he just came in here and told me he is Poseidon the sea god and that I have a brother and then just goes and asks us if we would like lunch?


	4. Chapter 4 Authors Note

Authors Note:

Sorry I know you probably hate these. I do. But I will not be updating until February next year as I don't really have time to write. So over my Christmas break, which is two months, I will write as much as often as we will be going on holidays and won't have internet until then.

Thankyou for those who have read this and please review I will feel encouraged to write!


End file.
